Salah Paham
by Hime Amaterasu
Summary: Apa yang di lihat Kyungsoo membuat Yi Fan frustasi sendiri , saking takutnya kehilangan Kyungsoo Krisoo FF , DLDR , Ok ?
**Salah Paham**

Disclaimer : Karakter yang ada di sini milik mereka masing-masing . Gue cuma pinjem ok

Cast : Wu Yi Fan and Do Kyungsoo

Rated : T

Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Summary : Apa yang di lihat Kyungsoo membuat Yi Fan frustasi sendiri , saking takutnya kehilangan Kyungsoo

Don't like ? Don't read , Ok

Happy Reading Cingu

Taman Kota Seoul

Hosh hosh hosh

Tampak pemuda tinggi yang habis berlari terlihat kelelahan . Dia menoleh ke segala penjuru untuk menemukan sosok itu . Sosok sang kekasih . Yi Fan merutuki perbuatan bodohnya tadi di toko buku dan sikap kekasihnya yang gampang cemburu . Ya , kejadian tadi membuat sang kekasih amat sangat cemburu .

 _Flashback_

 _Tampak pemuda tinggi memasuki sebuah toko buku sambil menggandeng tangan pemuda berbadan mungil . Mereka datang ke sini karena permintaan sang pemuda mungil yang ingin di temani untuk membeli sebuah buku novel . Mereka langsung menuju rak khusus buku novel ._

" _Kau ingin membeli novel apa , Kyungie ? " tanya pemuda tinggi itu_

" _Aku ingin membeli novel Harry Potter Goblet of Fire , Yi fan Ge " jawab pemuda mungil itu_

 _Pemuda mungil bernama Kyungsoo mulai mencari buku yang ingin dia beli . Sedangkan pemuda tinggi yang bernama Yi Fan berjalan menuju rak lain , yaitu rak khusus majalah . Saat Yi Fan melihat-lihat majalah yang ada di sana , Yi Fan melihat seorang pemuda yang kelihatan kesusahan untuk mengambil sebuah majalah yang ada di rak paling atas . Dia sepertinya mengenali sosok pemuda itu . Dia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu yang masih berusaha menjinjit untuk mengambil majalah yang dia inginkan ._

" _Baekhyun-ssi " panggil Yi Fan ragu_

 _Merasa terpanggil , pemuda itu menoleh . Sang pemuda terkejut saat melihat pemuda tinggi yang ada di sebelahnya . Dia tersenyum sangat lebar ._

" _Kris Hyung " panggil pemuda yang masih berjinit itu_

" _Sudah ku duga itu kau " kata Yi Fan senang_

 _Brukkkk_

 _Pemuda bernama Baekhyun itu menerjang dan memeluk Yi Fan erat . Yi Fan hanya bisa geleng-geleng atas sikap kekanakan yang di miliki oleh dongsaengnya ini . Yi Fan balik memeluk Baekhyun erat . Tidak tahu ada seseorang yang memandangnya terluka dari belakangnya . Jarak mereka bertiga hanya sekitar 3 meter . Orang itu meneteskan air mata saat melihat sang kekasih sedang enak-enaknya berpelukan dengan pemuda lain . Terlihat sangat mesra ketimbang sang kekasih bersama dirinya ._

" _Yi Fan Ge " panggil orang itu_

 _Yi Fan terkejut . Dia mengenali suara orang yang memanggil namanya tadi . Dia langsung melepaskan pelukannya dengan Baekhyun dan menoleh dengan cepat kebelakang . Di sana sosok sang kekasih berdiri dengan bahu yang bergetar menahan tangis ._

" _Kyungsoo " panggil Yi Fan pada sosok sang kekasih_

 _Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya . Setelah itu dia berlari keluar toko buku untuk menghindari Yi Fan . Yi Fan terkejut ._

" _KYUNGSOO ! " teriak Yi Fan_

 _Yi Fan ikut berlari mengejar Kyungsoo keluar toko buku . Baekhyun juga ikut mengejar , tapi dia tertinggal jauh . Dia tak tahu kalau Yi Fan sudah memiliki kekasih . Dia merutuki sikapnya yang kelewat hyperaktif . Dia harus bertemu dengan kekasih Yi Fan tadi , dan menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya . Jika tidak , dia pasti akan di cap sebagai cowok perusak hubungan orang lain . Mana mau Baekhyun memiliki gelar itu di dalam hidupnya ._

 _End of Flashback_

Yi Fan masih mencari sosok sang kekasih . Dia makin kelelahan karena habis berlari . Dadanya naik turun . Yi Fan berlari ke arah timur taman .

Hiks hikss hikss

Tiba-tiba Yi Fan mendengar suara orang menangis . Suara itu berasal dari balik pohon yang ada di sana . Yi Fan mendekati asal suara . Dia mengintip di balik pohon itu . Di sana sosok sang kekasih menangis sambil duduk dengan lutut di tekuk menutupi wajahnya . Yi Fan berdiri di depan sang kekasih , dia sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya agar bisa sejajar dengan tubuh sang kekasih .

" Kyungie " panggil Yi Fan sayang

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya . Tampaklah wajah sembab dengan mata merah yang menghiasi wajah sang kekasih . Yi Fan merasa sangat bersalah karena membuat sang kekasih menangis . Kyungsoo langsung berdiri , berniat untuk melarikan diri . Tapi , dia kalah cepat . Yi Fan dengan cepat memegang lengan Kyungsoo erat . Kyungsoo tidak bisa lari lagi .

" Kyungie , dengarkan penjelasanku dulu " kata Yi Fan cepat

" Tak ada yang perlu di jelaskan lagi Hyung , semuanya sudah jelas " jawab Kyungsoo sengit , berusaha melepaskan tangan Yi Fan darinya

Kyungsoo tampak marah sekali . Dia bahkan memanggil Yi Fan dengan sebutan Hyung . Padahal mereka sudah membuat panggilan sayang mereka sendiri , Yi Fan Ge dan Kyungie . Imut kan ? tapi , wajah Kyungsoo yang sekarang jauh dari kesan kata tadi .

" Kyungie , kau salah paham . Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan pemuda lain . Aku teramat sangat mencintaimu , Kyungie . Percayalah padaku Kyungie . Tolong percayalah " kata Yi Fan panik

" KAU BERPELUKAN YI FAN , BERPELUKAN , DENGAN PEMUDA LAIN . DAN KAU TERLIHAT SANGAT BAHAGIA . ITU SUDAH JELAS " bentak Kyungsoo

" Kau salah paham Kyungie . Baekhyun bukan siapa-siapaku . Dia hanya dongsaeng dari sekolahku dulu di Kanada . Tidak lebih . Kami baru saja bertemu . Itu pun tidak di sengaja . Ku mohon percayalah " pinta Yi Fan

Badan Yi Fan merosot kebawah sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo . pemuda itu sekarang tampak rapuh . Yi Fan menundukkan kepalanya , air mata mulai turun dari mata Yi Fan . Pemuda itu teramat mencintai sang pemuda mungil . Di lihat dari sorot matanya yang sekarang yang menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan sang pujaan hati tercinta . Jarang ada orang yang ingin menunjukkan sorot mata seperti itu karena gengsi . Kecuali pasangan ini tentunya . Yi Fan masih berusaha membuat Kyungsoo percaya padanya . Tanpa mereka ketahui , di balik pohon lain ada seseorang yang melihat mereka . Air mata orang itu mulai turun dari kelopak matanya yang di hiasi eyeliner . Kyungsoo memejamkan mata . Melihat orang yang dia cintai terlihat rapuh membuatnya terluka . Dia masih ingin marah pada Yi Fan tapi tidak bisa . Saat itu dia teringat dengan nasehat sang kakak .

 _Kyungsoo , dalam suatu hubungan ada 2 kunci . 1) Saling percaya dan tidak memanfaatkan kepercayaan yang di berikan oleh pasangan sendiri , 2) Luangkan waktu untuk bersama sang kekasih agar hubungan tidak renggang walaupun cuma satu jam , itu sudah lebih dari cukup . Hyung yakin , itu akan membuat hubunganmu dengannya berjalan dengan lancar sampai ke jenjang hubungan yang lebih tinggi lagi – Do Seungsoo_

Kyungsoo membuka matanya . Sorot mata tadi yang di penuhi oleh amarah meredup . Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan berusaha membantu Yi Fan untuk berdiri . Sudah cukup , dia tak ingin melihat sang kekasih terlihat rapuh di depannya dan orang lain .

" Berdirilah , Ge " kata Kyungsoo sambil membantu Yi Fan berdiri

Yi Fan mendongakkan kepalanya . Di sana ia melihat sang pujaan hati tersenyum sangat manis kepadanya , walaupun matanya agak bengkak gara-gara dia habis menangis .

" Kyungie "

" Aku percaya Yi Fan , Aku percaya " kata Kyungsoo

Brukkk

Setelah itu Yi Fan memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat . Dia bersyukur , sangat bersyukur karena ia masih bisa memiliki sang pujaan hati . Kyungsoo balik memeluk Yi Fan dengan erat . Mereka saling menyalurkan kasih sayang melalui pelukan mereka . Tak ada kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir mereka sekarang .

" Kris Hyung , Kyungsoo-ssi "

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara orang yang memanggil mereka berdua . Mereka menoleh , dia sana Baekhyun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berjalan ragu menuju mereka berdua . Setelah berhadapan pasti dengan sepasang kekasih itu , Baekhyun menarik nafas dan membuangnya .

" Kyungsoo-ssi , perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun . Aku dongsaengnya Kris Hyung di sekolah terdahulu di Kanada . Kyungsoo-ssi ku mohon percayalah , Aku dan Kris Hyung tidak berselingkuh . Aku baru saja menyelesaikan studiku di Kanada dan baru saja aku pulang ke kampung halamanku ini . Dan tadi pun aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya , saking senangnya aku kelepasan dan memeluknya . Aku juga sudah memiliki kekasih yang sama tiangnya kayak dia . Ku mohon percayalah , Kyungsoo-ssi " cerocos Baekhyun

Yi Fan mendelik saat Baekhyun mengucapkan kata tiang sambil menunjuknya . Sedangkan Kyungsoo menahan tawanya . Saat melihat kekasihnya tak terima di sebut dengan tiang oleh dongsaengnya itu .

" Jangan bilang kau berpacaran dengan Park Dobby itu " ucap Yi Fan ragu

" Kenapa ? Lagian dia tidak terlalu tinggi kok kayak Hyung . Hyung kan udah tinggi , tonggos lagi " ucap Baekhyun WATADOS

Empat siku-siku muncul di pelipisnya Yi Fan . Dongsaengnya yang satu ini belum pernah di lipet-lepet jadi kecil setelah itu di jepret dan setelah itu di bakar #sadis . Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo merasakan aura gelap yang keluar dari tubuh Yi Fan .

" Byun Baekhyun , pilih yang mana ? Rumah sakit atau pemakaman umum hmm ? " tanya Yi Fan dengan aura gelapnya

Baekhyun sembunyi di belakang Kyungsoo . Takut kalau Yi Fan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya #emangnaga? .

" Kalian kelihatannya cocok deh jadi kakak adik " kata Kyungsoo

" Huhhh! " ucap mereka bebarengan

" Aku punya adik kurang ajar kayak dia ? Udah gue buang ke laut selatan biar jadi pembokatnya Nyi Lara Kidul , Soo " ucap Yi Fan sarkatis

" Gue punya kakak kayak tiang namsan berjalan sama gigi tonggos ? Idihh , udah gue keluarin dari daftar keluarga Byun " ucap Baekhyun Jijay

Kyungsoo hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat perdebatan mereka berdua .

" Jadi Kyungsoo-ssi , maukah kau memaafkan pemuda ini ? " tanya Baekhyun sambil berwajah puppy eyes

" Jangan di maafin Kyungie ! Pemuda gila eyeliner ini tak pantas mendapatkan maafmu " ucap Yi Fan sarkatis

" DIAM KAU TIANGG! " teriak Baekhyun

" Sudah-sudah , kalian ini . Tenang Baekhyun-ssi , Yi Fan Ge sudah menjelaskan semuanya . Aku percaya kok " ucap Kyungsoo pelan

" Kyaaaa! Benarkah Kyungie ? Thanks ya Kyungie , kau sudah mau percaya padaku " ucap Baekhyun senang

" Heh eyeliner ! Kenapa memanggil kekasihku dengan sebutan sayangku hahh ? " ucap Yi Fan tak terima

" Karena kekasihmu ini sangat manis , tiang " kata Baekhyun sambil merangkul pundak Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo yang memang pemalu wajahnya tampak memerah saat di peluk oleh pemuda lain . Kerutan di kepala Yi Fan bertambah saat melihat kekasihnya merona karena perlakuan pemuda lain . Benar-benar kurang ajar anak yang satu ini . Perlu di giles dulu nih anak .

" BYUN BAEKHYUNNN ! " Teriak Yi Fan

" Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! " teriak Baekhyun

Akhirnya terjadilah kejar-kejaran di antara dua pemuda ini . Kyungsoo menahan tawanya saat melihat Yi Fan terjatuh berulang kali saat akan menangkap Baekhyun . Setelah itu Kyungsoo bersyukur , hubungannya dengan Yi Fan kembali berjalan lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya .

END

Note : Ini fic yaoi pertama aku . Maaf kalo banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini . Maklum masih newbie di sini . Tolong tinggalkan jejak di kotak review ya ^_^ . Dan gue gak mau ada flame di kotak review gue . Mau ngeflame langsung aja ke nomer gue , gue ladenin loh sampe puas #evilsmirk


End file.
